This is My Story
by Rose-and-Dimitri-Forever
Summary: Rose and Lissa share a magical bond much like to one I have, their story about it is quite interesting, but this is not their story. My name is Lindsey Anne Dragomir, I am a Moroi born with 2 human parents, 1 human sister, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Long, long ago humans were the only race of people, then one day the Moroi were born, Moroi are full Vampires, they have control of one main element of: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Spirit, at first there were only 12 moroi that walked the earth, each of a royal line, then along the way more and more came to be. Moroi and humans lived in peace with each other. Some even fell in love and had children, creating Dhampir children, Dhampirs are half human, half Moroi they have the skills and agility that the moroi have and the humanity that the humans have, unlike Moroi Dhampirs don't need blood to survive. Then the thought of power and eternal life got the best of some Moroi so they turned to the dark side and drained the human feeder of blood and became a Strigoi, Strigoi are the evil undead vampires that haunt our dreams at night, killing left and right by the draining of blood.

As years pass by, Moroi and Dhampirs started to stay away from humans, and as you would think, killing off the Dhampir race. But some kind of genetic fluke allowed Dhampirs to have children with Moroi and the children are still half human and half Moroi.

More years pass by and many kings and queens later Queen Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera, or Lissa started to rule. She is one of my best friends, along with: Guardian Eddie Castle, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, King Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, and Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikova or as she prefers Rose. I am closest to Lissa and Rose of all.

Rose and Lissa share a magical bond much like to one I have, their story about it is quite interesting, but this is not their story. My name is Lindsey Anne Dragomir, I am a Moroi born with 2 human parents, 1 human sister, and this is my story.

**Just a new story I have been working on! Chapter 1 should be posted soon! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up on the morning of my 15th birthday, and from my parents I got this book series called "Vampire Academy" I stuck all 6 books on my bookshelf, planning to read them when my TBR list was shorter.

I invited 3 of my friends, Lexi, Mage, and my best friend, Ivan to my party. Ivan and I have been best friends since we were 5. For my party we went to Worlds of Fun and amusement park located in Kansas City, I lived in Kansas about a 30 minute drive away. When we got there we rode rides all day.

It was around 7:00, we we went to the game area and are trying to win the little stuffed animals. I saw this cute little Dolphin that is hot pink with a white belly, it was adorable. "Look at this cute little dolphin" I yell to my friends.

"Awww, it is adorable" Mage said, Mage had long curly brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Can I get 9 balls please" Ivan says to the worked lady, he hands her a 5 dollar bill

"You get 9 tries to get the balls in the red cup, if they all land in the white then you win nothing. he through his first 8 just barely missing the red cups, he tossed his last ball and it rolled around the edge of the cup and fell in the cup, then bounced out of it. "Sorry, would you like to try again?"

"That clearly made it in, in was inside the red cup!" Ivan argued

"I'm so sorry but the rules state that the ball has to stay in the cup to win, but can I help you with anything else, anything at all?" it was clear that she was flirting with him, and who could blame her Ivan was pretty handsome, he has shaggy brown hair, like the kind of hair that you want to run your hands through, he also had big blue eyes that I could basically read and see every emotion he tries to hide and as I assume he can do the same with me, he seems to know how I feel before I do. Bottom line, Ivan a pretty handsome guy that everyone flirts with and I'm used to it but for some reason this time I felt...jealous.

"No, we are good. Ivan come on lets go and get some food." I enterupt

"Ok, birthday girl." he says taking my hand in his.

"Ivan, what prize were you planning to get, because I know for a fact that you hate Hello Kitty" I say referring to the other prize "and most likely don't want a pink dolphin"

"I don't know" he says, Ivan turns to the worker lady at the Snack Shack "We will take 2 soft pretzels one with salt the other cinnamon, and 2 medium drinks both diet cokes"

"That will be 20 dollars" I pull out the money my parents gave me for snacks, but Ivan stops me

"I'll pay, its your birthday" he looks at me and sees my pleading eyes "I insist" and he gives the woman the money.

We walk over to where my friends were sitting and take a seat next to Ivan and across from Lexi and Mage. The two girls are examining the map of the park, although I don't need it because my family comes here once or twice a month so I have the park memorized. "Hi, guys what is next on the to do list"

"The ferris wheel and then the Patriot" The Patriot is one of my favorite rides, it is one of those upside down/feet dangling rides.

"Sounds great" I finish eating my food and Ivan sets the last bite of his on my plate "how do you always know what I want before I want it?"

"I guess it is just how well I know you, shall we go?" Ivan says, he grabs my now empty plate and tosses it into the trash, he offers his hand to me and helps me up.

"Lead the way" I respond we walk to the Ferris wheel and stand in line "Who's going with who?" I ask because it is a 2 person ride.

"I'll ride with Mage and you with Ivan, because we both sat next to you on the last few rides" Lexi says, she flips her beautiful brown hair over her shoulder, I love her hair it is normally quite curly but she straightened it today. Although I love her hair I would not swap her hair with my very long blond straight hair.

We all board the ride and I sit next to Ivan "You know how I told you that I did not know what prize I would get, well I would of gotten this" Ivan pulls the hot pink dolphin and hands it to me.

"Ivan thank you, your really too sweet. I don't need this, besides you already got me a birthday gift"

"This is not for your birthday, its because I…I...I like you Lindsey...a lot." this left me speechless, I have always had a tiny crush on Ivan, but I never planned he would return the feeling.

"...I like you too Ivan…" I smile at him and he returns the gesture.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, then" he asks, with a little more confidence

"I would love too" He then stares at me and I look deep into his comforting eyes inside them I see love, lust, and happiness. Ivan bends down and brushes his lips to mine, and just like everytime he touches me I get all tingly and warm from head to toe. This kiss confirms just how much he cares about me.

(2 years 1 month and 3 days later)

Ivan and I have been dating for a little more than 2 years and we both love each other very much, I was bored and trying to find a book to read on my gigantic bookshelf, I stumble upon Vampire Academy, I read it and fall in love with the main character Rose and her funny one liners. By the end of the week I have read the entire book series, and I loved it.

The next morning I wake up and am really thirsty, so I get up and walk to the bathroom and drink some water, but that does not qurist my thirst, I brush it aside and start getting ready, I pull on a skater dress that is this pretty dark purple color with a skinny black belt, I also fasten on my silver heart necklace, that I got from Ivan last night. After I'm dressed I quickly straighten my hair. I am about to leave when I remember that I did not brush my teeth so I run back to the bathroom and start to brush them. I spit and notice that my canine teeth look strange, they are pointed, like the Moroi's fangs. What is going on?

I quickly run over to Ivan's house and using the key he gave me let myself in, I walk upstairs to his room and see him sitting on his desk with his back to me "Hey, my love" Ivan has like a sixth sense when it comes to me, as do I with him we both can tell when either of us enter the same room as the other, and we seem to be able to read each others emotions. I sit down on his bed "What is wrong?" he pauses and locks eyes with me "You are scared, come here." he walks over to me on the bed and pulls me to him.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask

"Anything for my love"

I smile from the nickname and open my mouth for him to see my fangs. "I woke up and was very thirsty and when I looked in the mirror I saw this." he gasped

Ivan pulled off his gray tee-shirt and like everytime I see him shirtless, I lose my breath. Ivan has perfectly toned abs, "Are you still thirsty?" I nodded "Drink!" he commanded.

"Are you sure Ivan?"

"Yes", So I bend down and bite his neck and drink the blood, when I finish I look at Ivan and start to cry. He pulls me closer to him and whispered soothing things in my ears.

"Thank you Ivan, do you know what is going on with me?" I ask him once the tears have died down.

"I have no idea, but we will get through it, together."

"I love you." I whisper to him

"I Love you too." we sit there for a while just enjoying each others company. Suddenly my phone beeps.

**Come home please! Dinner! -Mom **Wow where had they day gone?

_Ok! -Linsey_

"Ivan I got to go, I love you" He kisses my forehead

"After dinner can you come back over here?" I nod my head and leave.

I enter my home and see my younger sister watching TV, "Hey" I greet her she smiles and continues watching her show. I walk into the the kitchen and see a pizza box open, looks like they ate without me, again. I grab a slice of cheese and eat it. After I am done I decide to go down stairs. I walk outside and see my dad about to start a fire, for our friday night s'more tradition. "Dad, I'll start the fire, can you just go and get the s'more stuff?"

"Sure pumpkin" I grab a match and am about to light it when I look over to the fire pit and all of a sudden it bursts into flames. I drop the match box and run over to Ivan's house

"Ivan" I yell as I waltz into his room "I just started a fire, without a match or a lighter" Ivan is momentarily stunned.

"Are you sure that you did not use a match?" I nod my head "What was it that you were talking about yesterday, these Vampires called Moroi, and they can do magic right?"

"They can do magic, but that was a fiction story and I hate to break it to you but this is real life!"

"I know but yesterday if you were telling me Vampires were real I would of laughed in your face, but I'm not so sure any more."

"Considering what is going on with me it is a possibility that I'm a Moroi. How about I try and take the moisture out of the air like water Moroi do." Ivan nods his head like he understands everything I'm saying, although he most likely does not. I lift up my hands and try to channel my 'magic' and suddenly I have a ball of water in my hands. Ivan gasps and steps back, then I let go and the water splashes onto the ground. We both simultaneously curse.

"My girlfriend is a Moroi, thats... awesome?" Ivan says, I shoot him daggers "Well, I've never really been in this situation before. Its not like we can google it…"

"Well, we do have one reference…" I trail off. Ivan looks at me and silently pleaded me to continue. "The Vampire Academy books. If they are real then…"

"Shit your right" Ivan starts "Can you bring them over and I will read them tonight." I nod my head "Are you at all thirsty?" I shake my head, to stunned that my favorite book series might be real to speak. "I love you, ok remember that"

"I Love you too" I leave to go grab the books, I drop them off at his house then head home and go to bed, Still marveling over the fact that I am a Moroi.

**Don't get used to this length, the next few chapters will most likely be shorter. **


End file.
